


a little bit of fairy dust

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: "We have to go and buy a Christmas tree." He said. Lando blinked."For the winter party, yes?" He asked. They had tried to explain Christmas to the best of their abilities, but George was very certain Lando had just blanked out after they had said that they would give each other presents."Yes baby." George said, kissing Lando's neck and making him giggle.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: GGCEC 2020





	a little bit of fairy dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedgehogfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogfrog/gifts).



> MONTTIIIIIIII
> 
> Jsjs I couldn't resist writing more fairy Lando even though it uhm... wasn't really your prompt jjs
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it, and that you also have a merry Christmas!
> 
> Thank you for making my 2020 a bit better❤

"Wake up George!" Lando whined, the fairy crawling onto the man's sleeping form and sitting down straddling his legs, rubbing his hands down George's back. George grumbled and pushed his face into his pillow, telling the little fairy to fuck off.

"No bad words!" Lando huffed, lightly hitting the back of George's head. George just groaned and rolled over, sitting up so the fairy was sitting on his lap.

"But 'm tired." He murmured, nuzzling his face in Lando's neck and hugging him close. Lando giggled and hugged back happily, carding his fingers through George's hair.

"If you give me a kiss then I'll snuggle with you for another half an hour?" Lando smiled. George chuckled, fingers lightly brushing over Lando's jaw.

"I'd gladly kiss you." He smiled, drawing Lando into a chaste kiss. Lando's wings seemed to vibrate with happiness as he kissed back, shyly parting his lips for George's tongue to slip into his mouth. George lowered himself back down on the bed, Lando following him as he was not ready to stop kissing him yet. Lando ended up laying on George's chest, the two still making out lazily as George pulled the blankets up over them

"You're the best." Lando hummed happily, folding his wings away and cuddling in to George.

"I'm wounded." A voice spoke up from the doorway, Alex wandering in with a tray of pancakes. Lando instantly made grabby hands, for both Alex and the food. The Thai just chuckled, crawling onto the bed and sitting down with his back against the headboard. Lando instantly cuddled into his side, stealing a strawberry off the tray before kissing Alex's cheek.

"You're the best too." He said with a smile, pulling George to snuggle in on his free side. 

"Morning baby." George hummed at Alex, ducking around Lando to kiss Alex more deeply than was probably needed.

But hey, they had a incredibly innocent fairy living with them - for who they had been refraining from having sex for 2 months now. In fact, they still didn't know if Lando even knew what it was. 

It was all just too awkward to discuss. 

"Mhm, I love this." Lando muttered, licking chocolate sauce off his fingers. Alex smiled and drew the fairy into another kiss to taste the chocolate on his lips. 

"What do you want to do today?" Alex asked. George sat up a bit more.

"We have to go and buy a Christmas tree." He said. Lando blinked.

"For the winter party, yes?" He asked. They had tried to explain Christmas to the best of their abilities, but George was very certain Lando had just blanked out after they had said that they would give each other presents. 

"Yes baby." George said, kissing Lando's neck and making him giggle.

"A fake tree, yes?" Lando asked a bit anxiously. When George and Alex had explained to Lando that they would get a pine tree, the fairy had gotten surprisingly angry at the fact they would cut down an innocent tree for it. So they had settled, and had found a nice fake tree they had to pick up today. 

"Of course baby." Alex said sweetly, nuzzling against Lando's cheek.

"Thank you." Lando said softly, his cheeks flushing a light pink. 

They took their time finishing their breakfast, sharing kisses in between and just enjoying each other's company. 

Lando wore his thickest wool jumper as they headed out of the house, a matching knitted head planted firmly on his head. As always, he walked in between Alex and George, holding onto their arms as his boyfriends made sure he didn't get distracted and wandered off.

Lando was mesmerised by all the lights and sparkles hanging around in the city and George and Alex were mesmerised by the awed look on Lando's face.

Lando picked out sets of pink and gold ornaments, and George found a tree topper shaped like a little fairy that Lando securely clutched to his chest all the way home. They took a bus home and while George struggled carrying the box with the fake tree, Alex held Lando close as the young fairy flinched at every sudden movement the bus made.

"We won't anything happen to you, baby." Alex promised softly, kissing Lando's temple and adjusting the scarf around his neck. 

"I know." Lando smiled, quickly hiding his face in Alex's neck as he blushed.

~~~~

"It's so pretty!" Lando giggled giddily, hopping around the tree and touching some of the glass ornaments. George smiled when he realised that in his excitement, Lando had started to hoover a few centimetres from the ground. Alex came in with mugs of hot chocolate and Lando instantly flew over, sitting down on Alex's lap and folding his wings away before making grabby hands at the treat. 

"Little dork." Alex said fondly, kissing Lando's nose and making the little fairy giggle.

George sat down with them as well, kissing Lando too and Lando just seemed to light up in happiness. 

"I love you both." He said shyly, snuggling close to them and George and Alex just smiled.

"We love you too, little one."

~~~~

"Have you seen Lando?" George asked. It was the morning of New Year's eve, and the fairy was nowhere to be found. Alex, still partially asleep; blinked heavily and patted the empty spot on the bed next to him.

"He was just here…" he murmured in confusion, sitting up and looking around. George nervously bit his nails.

"He was gone when I woke up, but I figured he had just gone to stretch his wings." George said. "But that was almost 2 hours ago, he never flies for that long." He added anxiously. Alex's eyes widened.

"Do you think he left again?" He asked, struggling to get up and heading over to George to pull him into a hug. George sniffled, clutching on tightly and burying his face in Alex's shoulder.

"I don't want him to go." He hiccuped. Alex kissed his temple, closing his eyes tightly.

"Me neither baby." He said, pulling away to tug on a sweater before heading into the living room, looking everywhere for the little fairy.

George went onto the balcony, calling Lando's name before stilling when he spotted a tiny, shivering figure in one of the snowed in flower pots.

"Lando!" George gasped, lifting the tiny fairy and cradling him close to his chest. The fairy was no bigger than a wine bottle like this, but George felt chilled even having the tiny being pressed against his chest.

He raced inside, falling to his knees in front of the heater and tearing off his shirt to let Lando lay against his skin. Alex was by his side within seconds, worriedly stroking the fairy's hair.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." George cried. Lando barely moved, save for his shivers, and in his smaller form he could not speak to them. Their only chance of finding out what happened was to get the fairy warmed up. 

Lando's iridescent wings fluttered weakly, catching the lights from the Christmas tree and had it not been such a dire situation, they would have found it beautiful. 

"Please Lando…" George was crying, gently stroking Lando's hair and rocking him carefully. Alex sat down behind him, letting George rest back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around him, hoping it would somehow help Lando. 

Alex looked up when he heard soft thudding on the window. It was already getting dark out, making it hard to see what was going on, but then he made out the silhouette of a tiny human with little wings. 

He ran over, tearing the door open and gasping as 4 tiny fairies flew into the house. One of them changed into his larger form, revealing a pretty man with pictures of nature painted on his skin and a set of dark blue and silver wings. His dark eyes were kind and he was beautiful, like Lando.

"What is going on." George asked, still cradling Lando to his chest.

"My name is Lewis, Lando came from my kingdom." The fairy with the blue wings explained, taking a step closer before holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture as George shuffled back as far as he could with Lando in his arms.

"You're not taking him away from us!" George said loudly. Lando had warmed up now, and surprised George by shifting into his larger form, wings folded away. His eyes were closed and he tried to hide his face in the crook of George's neck. Alex dropped to his knees next to him, hands lightly brushing over Lando's face. Lando's eyes fluttered open, but they seemed dull.

"Alex… George…" Lando's voice was barely a whisper, and they winched when Lando let out a raspy cough.

"Lando, what is wrong?" George said desperately, leaning in to kiss Lando's lips and finding they were cool to touch. Lando just groaned and snuggled closer to him, weakly reaching out to take Alex's hand in his.

He didn't speak, just coughed and went limp in George's arms.

"What did you do to him?!" Alex asked Lewis, protectively kneeling in front of his boyfriends. Lewis held up his hands.

"I didn't do anything." He said, before whistling shortly between his teeth. One of the other fairies, who had been flying back and forth in front of the mirror, let out a soft chirping noise and changed into his larger form as well. The fairy had messy brown hair and large green eyes and a set of almost golden wings. He was clutching something against his chest, a snow white flower which seemed frozen in time.

"He stayed away from us for too long." Lewis explained. "Fairies keep each other alive, the fairy dust which shimmers around us feeds our souls, but we need to be together to keep each other alive." He added. The brown eyed fairy smiled softly and padded closer, kneeling down next to Alex and George. The flower in his hands seemed filled to the brim with something shimmering, and the fairy leaned in, dipping his fingers in the substance before dragging them across Lando's lips.

"I'm Charles by the way." The fairy murmured, flirtily winking at Alex, who just blushed and turned his eyes back to Lando.

"Don't you dare, Charles." Lando muttered hoarsely, eyes fluttering open to glare at the brown haired fairy. Charles smiled, seeming relieved, and brushed more fairy dust onto Lando's lips. 

"Why didn't you tell us you were feeling bad?" George asked Lando through relieved tears. Lando blinked tiredly.

"I couldn't go back. I wasn't sure if they would let me come back…" Lando whispered fearfully, eying Lewis for a moment before snuggling closer in between Alex and George. 

Lewis sighed, the fairy - fairy king? - walking over and crouching down next to Lando.

"I know you love them." Lewis said, and Lando nodded fervently, tears coming to his eyes. 

"Please don't make me leave." He sobbed. Alex shushed him worriedly, kissing his forehead, while George seemed ready to fight the fairy king. Lewis reached for Lando, shooting George and Alex tender smiles before pulling Lando away from them and into his arms, hugging him close and whispering something in his ear.

Alex shuffled over to George, hugging him close as George continued to cry silently. 

"I can't lose him again, Alex." George whispered, nosing into Alex's shoulder. 

"You won't." Lando spoke up, frantically crawling back over to them and pulling them both into messy kisses. "Lewis said they can come visit here instead." Lando sniffled. George smiled shakily, kissing Lando's forehead. 

"Good." He rasped out. Alex kissed Lando too, before turning to Lewis.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Just- thank you." The fairy king inclined his head, smiling softly at them.

"Nothing should come between true love." The King said. The 2 other fairies now turned into their bigger forms too. One of them looked a lot like Charles, while the other looked rather sulky, although he did smile in relief at Lando.

"Arthur, Charles's brother, and Max, Lando's best friend." Lewis introduced them. Arthur's wings were the same colour as his brother's, whereas Max's were a dark grey, suiting his sulky pout.

"Nice to meet you all." Alex murmured politely. 

"Now that Lando is safe, we better leave you to it. We'll visit again in a few weeks." Lewis spoke up, standing up. George hesitated.

"You better not fly now. It's almost midnight, the fireworks would make it dangerous." He said. "If you want you can stay until the morning." He added. He was still tense around the fairy king, but he seemed genuinely concerned about them. 

"I would like that too." Lando said helpfully, beaming up at his family. Lewis smiled.

"Very well then." He agreed, checking the other three to make sure they agreed as well. Charles was still looking at himself in the mirrors, seeming mesmerised by it all while his brother just made silly faces at himself. Max still seemed scared, but he had found Fred the cat and was cuddling the cat close to his chest. 

Lando let his wings spring free again and George and Alex smiled at the soft iridescent glow of them.

"He does have the prettiest wings, hmm?" George whispered to Alex, making the Thai smile.

"He will always be our pretty fairy." He murmured back.

"I can hear the both of you." Lando whispered with a giggle, happily cuddling in between them, kissing the tips of their noses.

They settled into comfortable conservation, George and Alex helping the fairies get used to a human household. The peace, however, was abruptly broken when Sebastian, their neighbour, opened the door and came in.

"Hey just wanted to wish you both a happy n-" the older man trailed off, watching the fairies and their beautiful wings sitting around the room.

"What the fu-"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
